Aika
by KarmaJade
Summary: On her mission to destroy Naraku, she keeps coming across Sesshomaru. They both share a magnetic connection that is driving them to destroy Naraku. Aika falls in love with him, but has he fallen for her?
1. And the Mission Begins

My name is Aika, the daughter of the famous fire demon, who fought side by side with the great demon dog. I'm a half demon. My mother passed away of old age and left me to be on the run. As a young girl, I was always chased after by other demons and always nearly died. One day, while I was laying badly beaten and left for dead by some bandits, a demon by the name of Sakutarou who came down and saved me. He treated my bruises. From a young girl to an adult I was trained by him. After I was done with my training, he forged a sword for me made from his fang. The sword name was Fusegu. It means protect and that's what the blade did for me. Together, Sakutarou and I fought demons together. He was my master and I was his student.

One regular day of slaughtering demons, a demon name Naraku came to my master. He asked for his help and if he had helped, he would give my master a piece of the scared jewel shard. I didn't like this Naraku. He seemed like a bad person. I tried to come along, but Naraku said no and that I would only get in the way. My master told me to stay and wait. After about three long days, the air smelled of blood. Sakutarou's blood. I woke up and ran outside the tiny house and saw my master limping and covered in blood. He was using the blade as a kane. He fell to the ground.

"Master," I shouted as I ran to his side. I kneeled down to him. I was shocked of how much blood covered him.

"Who has done this to you, Master," I asked nearly in tears.

"That damn demon, Naraku. He tricked me. I was able to escape before he could kill me," he yelled out because of the pain he was suffering. I felt my eyes become watery, but I blinked them away.

"I need you to find Naraku and destory him."

"Me? Just me? Why not us," I asked shaking. He gave me a weak smile.

"I believe in you. And I'm getting old. It's my time to go. And I promise to be there," he said to me before taking his last breaths. I buried my face into his my hands and cried. It has been a long time since I've cried. I removed my hands to watch his soul make itself part of his blade. I picked it up and made it mine. I vowed to myself that I was use this very weapon to slaughter Naraku. My master also left his powerful amulet that carried a special power, but I have never seen it's powers. I went back to my tiny house and changed into my purple, short battle kimono. I put my blades on my side and the amulet around my neck. I wrapped my ruby red hair into a bun and began my search.


	2. Meet and Greet?

While I was gliding through the air, I came across a group: two demons and three humans. I hid in the trees. As they passed, they stopped.

"Come out, stupid. We know your hiding," shouted the white haired one. I felt my blood boil. I came at him, making him fall to the ground.

"Who are you calling stupid, dog," I said pulling his hair. He pushed me off. We both stood and the monk held me while the demon slayer held him.

"Calm down," said the monk. My faced twisted and turned as a felt a hand on my back side. I turned and slapped him.

"He can't even keep his hands off a demon that could kill him in half a second," said the demon slayer. I smoothed out my kimono.

"Who the hell are you," shouted the white haired demon. My eyebrow twitched.

"I think I should ask her. I'm sorry about him. Who are you," asked the human girl who was dressed oddly.

"My name is Aika and I'm looking for a demon named Naraku. Do any of you know of him," I asked looking at them. They all looked at me.

"He has done wrong to you, too, yes," asked the monk. I nodded.

"I'm Miroku, a monk with a cursed hand that was put on my family by him," said the monk.

"I'm Sango, a demon slayer. Naraku killed off all the demon slayers and has my brother under his control. I'm getting my revenge and saving my brother. And this is Kilala," she said petting her demon cat.

"I'm Shippo and I'm just with them because I really have no place to go," he said happily. I smiled at him and it made him blush.

"I'm Kagome and I am helping them destory Naraku and retrieve the Sacred Jewel shards and this angry guy is Inuyasha," she said.

"Don't you think I have every right to be angry? She came out of no where and pulled my hair," he shouted to Kagome.

"Well, maybe you should've never called her stupid and she wouldn't have pulled your hair," she yelled.

"Yeah, maybe I would have never pulled your hair," I shouted. We both started yelling over each other.

"Sit, boy," shouted Kagome. Inuyasha slammed into the ground.

"So, what's your story," asked Miroku. I told him everything from me being a half-demon to the murder of my master.

"Your a half-demon like Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"You don't look half. You look full," said Sango. I nodded.

"Hey, maybe you can travel with us," suggested Shippo.

"No, she is a mad woman. She goes around pulling hair," shouted Inuyasha. I frowned.

"Yeah, maybe you can. We could use your help," said Sango.

"No. This is something I would like to do on my own, but thank you,"I said. I told them all good bye before surfering the skies on my fire board.

While I surfed along the blue waves of the sky, I came across a demon with silver-white hair. A little human girl screamed and hid behind him. He gripped his sword. I held my finger up and lowered myself down and hopped off my board. I stood in front of him. The young human girl peeked around him. I smiled at her and she hid back behind him.

"Sire, who is this demon? I will do away with her," he said loudly.

"No, Jaken," he said firmly. Jaken turned to him.

"Take Rin and go find food," he commanded. Jaken gave me a dirty look before walking away with the human girl.

"Do you know of the demon Naraku," I asked. He turned and began to walk away. I ran in front of him and stopped him in his tracks.

"I asked a question," I said.

"I do not answer to half-demon," he said. He began to walk passed me. I unsheathed my sword. He had stopped.

"So, that got your attention," I said chuckling a bit. He came at me from behind only to miss me. He pulled out his sword. We ended up sword fighting.

"Why aren't you trying to kill me," I asked as we stood in a draw.

"Because your a worthless half-demon, whose blood should never shed by my sword," he said pushing me back, "Just like your father, who fell in love with a human and died by them." I frowned my face.

"My father fought with the great demon dog, who I heard had a son who was a half-demon. So I guess your father is no different," I said winking.

I could smell his anger of him talking about his father that way. I knew he was the great demon dog's son. I have remembered that smell and I could never forget it. I smiled when I saw that he put his sword away. I put my sword away, too.

"You wouldn't happen to be Sesshomaru," I asked.

"You wouldn't happen to be Aika," he questioned back. I smugly smiled.

"So, you know of me? Is it because I'm the mistake of the fire demon? I bet that's what you are thinking." The breeze blew a bit. Our eyes stayed locked. I shrugged my shoulders and surfed away. I looked back down and watched him stared up at me until I couldn't see him anymore.

"What a man," I said with a smile.


End file.
